


Accept the extraordinary

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, New roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt "Sherlock and Rose, roommates AU"Not a part of my This Rose is Extra 'verse





	Accept the extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from Tumblr. Also another direction I could have gone for TRiE, but didn't.

Rose couldn’t help but smile at the advertisement seeking a flatmate.

_Seeking flatmate._

_Current resident difficult to get along with.  Gets down in the dumps and will not open mouth for days on end.  Plays violin.  Occasional police raids._

_Ideal candidate would be employed, emotionally flexible, not prone to offense, and willing to accept the extraordinary._

_Inquire at 221B Baker Street with Mrs. Hudson_

“Suppose they’re getting the bad news out of the way quickly,” she murmured, circling the ad and moving on to the next.  If the rest of it hadn’t been sufficiently intriguing to send her over just to have a look, the last line would have sealed it.

Add in the address, and Rose could not resist.

~?~?~?~?~

She was greeted at the door by a woman of late-middle-age who introduced herself as Mr. Hudson and had the air of a mad cat lady.  Rose liked her immediately.

“Sherlock isn’t in just now, but I can show you the space if you like,” she’d said.

“Sherlock?  As in Sherlock Holmes?” Rose couldn’t believe her luck.  To have found the real Sherlock Holmes in this universe.  She decided that, no matter how bad the man was, she had to become his flatmate.

She remembered the Doctor reading a few of the detective’s stories to her and she recalled the character driving her up the walls.

It hardly mattered, this was too good a chance to pass up.

Mrs. Hudson was pointing out the amenities of the kitchen when there was the sound of someone at the door.

“That must be Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson said, bustling out to the sitting room.

Rose, in a fit of slightly-rude curiosity, opened the door of the refrigerator.  Inside it was a dismembered body- torso (mercifully bagged) laid out on the bottom shelf, limbs across the top, head standing in a bowl in the tallest middle shelf.

Rose heard someone come into the entrance of the kitchen and turned to look at the tall, lean man standing there watching her through peculiar blue eyes.

She cocked her head at the gristly sight in the fridge.  “Did you kill her?”

“No, I am trying to discover who did.”

“Well that’s good.  Hate to move in with a murderer.”

The man frowned at her as though she had said something incomprehensible.  It was an expression Rose knew well.

She closed the door of the refrigerator and stepped toward the man, hand out.

“My name is Rose Tyler.  If you’re who I think you are, I’m your new flatmate.”


End file.
